geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unexpected Guest: A Buzz on Maggie Creepypasta
My older sister worked at Disney Studios for a few months, back in 2011 (I wanted the year to be like that). She went missing, and she left some of her DVDs behind. To this day, I cannot have enough courage to watch them. My dad wouldn't let me up there for a while, but he was gone. To his "job" (possibly a cashier at our local Burger King). Some time after he left, the idea to go up to my older sister's abandoned room pinched my brain so hard. I walked up the long flight of stairs, up into the dark hallway. I stopped at the end of the hallway. I stood at the doorway of her room, worried because of what might happen next. I opened the door, and what I saw made me yell in horror. I saw a DVD marked "DO NOT WATCH" next to a pile of dead bodies. I took the disc back downstairs, and popped it into my PS2 (I didn't have a PS2 back in 2011, but I wanted it like that). What I saw on the disc was a normal "Buzz on Maggie" episode. The intro started out like normal, except for the music shifting guitar keys a few times. When it zoomed into Maggie's room, you never see her. She doesn't even come out of her bed, either. All you see is Maggie's bed, without Maggie on her bed. During this entire sequence, I could hear scary whispering. I'm not able to understand what it was saying, but I'm aware it said this: "Suicide is your only survival. Why did you make this choice? You might have done something in your entire life." Suffice to say, I was a little horrified, being have heard that from what seemed to be a nice show for Disney Channel. The intro ended, and the episode started with Maggie getting ready for school, while acting like her normal self. The start showed Maggie walking on a sidewalk. Some odd music was playing. It was practically some song from FIFA 11, which is "Sun In My Pocket" by LOCNville, but in reverse. The screen then came up onto Maggie's face. Some blood was coming out of her eyes, and her eyes looked like the ones from Sonic.exe. The screen came closer on her face, but then goes down to her mouth. Maggie says something, but it wasn't audible due to the odd static sound during this part. After that scene, we see Maggie nearing Buzzdale Elementary. The flag is covered in blood, and it was also torn. Maggie walks into the school, and we see a circle of everyone in the school, including the students, and the staff. Maggie stands in the middle of the circle, and that is when things get REAL horrifying. Maggie and the people in the circle start reciting a weird poem. I'll leave the poem here in case anyone wants to know about it: ---- I'm going downstairs to clean the living room I'll only stop to take the trash away, (And wait until the living room is all clean, I may) I mustn't be gone for long. You come as well. I'm going downstairs to clean the table That stands by the father. It's so young, It totters when he licks it with his own tongue. I mustn't be gone for long. You come as well. '' ----They kept on reciting that poem 6 times, right before they all fall down, probably dead. The screen zooms out from the school, to a sidewalk. We see an odd, cloaked person, sitting down with knees to his forehead. He then said this: "Hush little baby, don't stay alive Mama's gonna end all your life. And if all your life doesn't end, Mama will kill you with a piece of glass with a sharp end." The cloaked figure then stands up, and walks down the sidewalk, towards the screen. The animation is going insane at this point, and there is very loud, odd music playing. As the cloaked figure gets closer to the screen, we see his face. It was the face of (Oh god no, that can't be) my dad, but completely decomposed. The corpse said this: "Wait until I get home... James..." I was really horrified for me and my dad, at that point. My dad was still out for his job, and I was at home. The episode ended, and I was just there, crying uncontrollably, while I was in horror. But then I heard two doors lock, followed by odd voices reciting that horrible poem. ---- ''I'm going downstairs to clean the living room I'll only stop to take the trash away, (And wait until the living room is all clean, I may) I mustn't be gone for long. You come as well. I'm going downstairs to clean the table That stands by the father. It's so young, It totters when he licks it with his own tongue. ''I mustn't be gone for long. You come as well. '' ----I've been having nightmares ever since I saw the episode. One of my nightmares was that I was sitting next to my dad, while he has that horrible face from the episode. Another one of my nightmares was that I was a cloaked figure walking down the sidewalk, having the same horrible face from the ending of the episode. My third nightmare was of a circle of people, except instead of everyone in Buzzdale Elementary, it was a circle of everyone from my own school, with me in the middle, reciting that horrible poem. And my fourth nightmare was that I was walking down the sidewalk, having the same horrifying face that Maggie had at the start of the episode. Now, I'm warning you, if you ever find this disc, destroy it quickly. Do not watch it. And whatever you do, do not put it up on YouTube. Throw it at a wall. I don't give a fuck about how you do it. Just destroy it. Category:Lost Episodes Category:The Buzz on Maggie Category:No 0/10 ever or else! Category:We need comments! Category:Please comment! Category:COMMENT NOW! Category:Comment right now! Or you're Fired! Category:Lost DVD Category:DVD Category:More comments please! Category:James' Creepypastas Category:Written by Mattkilledme! Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Disney Category:Disney Channel Category:A poem is